


Something New (X) - Memories (part 1)

by orphan_account



Series: Something New (X) (Kinky Shakarian Smut) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Balloon Play, Bathrooms, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subset of the Something New series for smut! Garrus Vakarian waits for Kaelynn Shepard to return to show her a personal interest. When she's delayed, Garrus is left to his memories. A memory of pleasure and discovery. A memory of his 18th birthday. Contains balloon play, male self-pleasure and will go into body inflation in later parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (X) - Memories (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This X-rated subseries is more mature and goes into smut and more intense fetishes. Not into the kink, don't read the fic. This one is all about things that inflate. Some solo balloon play with Garrus, with reference to future body inflaion with Kaelynn Shepard.

Garrus sat on Kae's bed, arm tucked underneath it, playing with something hidden below it. He waited for the commander to arrive for a moment alone. His hand shook with nerves, as he didn't know how she would react to his proposal. He only wanted to try something new, but was it too weird? Maybe she could chalk it up to alien differences instead of an actual fetish that existed. But it would be impossible for a turian to accomplish, given their chitinous hide instead of flesh, so how could he be attracted to it? What triggered it?

Spirits, he didn't know. Maybe it was playing with balloons as a kid on their family's vacations to the Presidium.

Yeah, that was it. He would always find his way to a party store and spend his allowance on balloons, then take them to a bathroom and play with them. If he had known about sex at the time, he'd have said they aroused him. But it was all just fun. He would always leave the balloons and pump behind in the stall, a surprise to the next one to walk in.

Then adulthood came. The annual vacation on his 18th birthday before his mandatory induction into the military. Garrus had strayed from the group yet again. The previous year, Solana had caught him at the store, but Garrus convinced her to keep quiet. It wasn't like he was hurting anyone, Sol trusted him. But he had to be more careful. The Presidium Ring was bright as always, artificial sunlight set at noon hour. Garrus walked with his hands in his pockets, dressed in a classic blue turian coverall with yellow accents -- matched his fresh colony paint, his mother explained -- constructed of elastic material that clung to his cowl. It was slightly restrictive, but not uncomfortable. He strode with a false confidence - he was actually on his guard and walked slightly on the balls of his feet. He ducked out of the street into the human celebrations shop.

The asari at the counter had her lips around a balloon and waved Garrus in. This was the lady from few years ago, hopefully she didn't recognize him. He picked out a foot-operated bellows pump, human design, from the shelf, and strode to an aisle with a selection of latex scraps of various shapes and sizes. He relished the smell of rubber in his inverted nostrils, and rubbed a few with his gloved hand. He picked a pack of medium-sized balloons, a pair of long ones, a large one and two cloudbreakers. He provided his chit at the counter and the asari smiled.

"Is this it then?"  
Garrus almost choked. "Yep."  
"Ok, I'll take your chit... there it is. Enjoy."  
"Thanks, have a good one."  
"You too, take care."

Garrus stuffed the balloons in various pockets, looking left and right to make sure he wasn't followed. He pressed on the bellows of the pump, tied up the tube and hid it in the cowl of his overcoat. After an hour of walking, Garrus arrived at a large shopping centre. He strode confidently into the same bathroom he used every year. He walked right into the back and opened the stall.

Garrus' breathing picked up as he pulled the pump from his overcoat, pressing on the bellows with his hand to test its stroke. He aimed the tube at his forehead. When he was satisfied, he put it on the ground next to the toilet. He removed the balloons from his pockets and removed his overcoat revealing the coverall underneath.

Garrus was shuddering. Why? He did this every year. Di- did he have an erection? He felt between his legs, and yeah, his clasp had opened and his tip had begun to emerge. He had masturbated before, but this was so exotic... it felt wrong, but... was he hurting anyone? He was nude every year, but it was just for fun, to feel the balloon all over his hide, he never felt sexual about it.

"This is new."

He never thought it a bad thing, just... new. Garrus undid his pants, leaving him in his coverall. Just one more obstacle. He gripped the zipper on his coverall, leading it down the track past his neck, then his chest, then his waist underneath his groin. With a bit of effort, Garrus slid the coverall off his arms and legs, taking his gloves and stiff socks with it, leaving the turian completely naked in the bathroom stall. He felt strange, being a full adult, nude in a public place, but no way he's the first to do this. The galaxy was too old.

Garrus looked upon his lithe, chitinous form, and his blue shaft had fully emerged from its clasp, throbbing. He had to take a deep breath, fantasizing about what he wanted to do. He grabbed a blue medium-sized balloon from the package, sniffing it lovingly, inhaling the scent of rubber. Garrus stretched the neck of it over the tube of the pump and put his cloven foot on the pump, and pressed down, forcing air into the balloon.

The balloon filled with air with a characteristic 'fwooph' with each step Garrus took, building a rythym of steps, up and down, arm curled putting his entire weight onto it, dedicated to pushing the balloon to its limit.

"Bigger, yes, more..."

When the balloon was as big as his head, Garrus removed it and tied it up. He stroked its taut surface, smooth and shiny. He smiled and grabbed around it, hugging the sphere tightly, pressing it to his cheek, taking care to not pop it with mandible. He laid down on the stall's cold floor, and rubbed the cobalt balloon on his chest and stomach, feeling latex stimulating every nerve.

"rr, mmmh, Spirits, ohh..."

He gripped around it with his legs and locked his spurs together, panting and moaning in pleasure, gasping when it contacted his length.

"Ah, rrf... this is nice."

Holding it there, he glanced upon his thigh and had an idea.

He cast his balloon aside and grabbed a long one from its package. The long, slim purple tube he produced would be perfect. He poked his index finger into it, stretching it over his talon, putting the neck of it at the base of his knuckle. He licked the balloon, appreciating its wet shine, stroking it with his other hand but there was no time to get distracted.

Garrus walked to the toilet, straddled the bowl with his legs wide apart, and placed his head on the top. He took a deep breath, aimed his finger between his legs, held another shuddery breath, and plunged his finger deep into his rectum.

"Aaagh! Nnn, gah, oh, Spirits..."

Every muscle in Garrus' body tensed, and his breathing picked up again. Damn, that hurt... but it was in. He wiggled his finger until it came free, leaving the balloon in his rear. He stood up, barely, and waddled over the pump, the purple neck of the balloon hanging from between his legs. Garrus picked up the pump, and laid down with his feet against the wall. He threw it over to the wall, and used his foot to manipulate it against the wall.

Garrus grabbed the tube beside his hand and put he tube in the neck of the balloon , making sure it was secure. He inhaled through his nose, closed his eyes, and exhaled through his mouth.

"Hhhahhhh... here goes nothing."

Garrus gripped his shaft and pushed against the wall with his foot, pressing on the pump's pedal, forcing air into the balloon in his colon.

"NNGAAH!!" Garrus cried, as the purple balloon inflated inside him like a makeshift toy, pushing the sides of his colon outwards, pushing itself deeper. After he settled down, Garrus breathed shallowly, giving small 'urf's and 'rrg's in ecstacy. His grip on his length loosened, stroking it delicately, moving around the head and moaning at his own touch.  
Garrus yelled again as he stepped on the wall, shoving another gust of air into his improvised penetrator. "Aagh, Spirits... Oh that's good...so...hh...so big...more! Need more!"  
Garrus built up a rythym, back and forth, pressing on the pump and groaning every time the purple shaft expanded in him. Soon the balloon's air had leaked into the neck outside of his anus and that's when he stopped. He leaned over, with great effort, and tied up the balloon. He took large breaths, twisting his body around to feel the latex of the balloon rubbing around inside him, gasping and moaning at every squeak. He was grateful every stall was sealed and soundproof, or else he could be humiliated at any moment.  
After a while, Garrus simply lay there, catching his breath. His head faced the toilet, feet on the wall, arms splayed across the stall. He put a hand on his chest, and felt his convex chest rise and fall.

This fetish could make for some fun times, Garrus thought.

He reached his free hand for a Cloudbreaker and a large balloon, both dyed blue. He then raised his legs and threw himself onto his front, shivering at the creaking in his colon. He pushed himself on his knees and struggled to stand. When he got onto his feet, he had to stand wide and waddle to avoid completely absorbing the balloon in his anus. His blue shaft pulsed painfully, so sensitive that even his gentle fondling caused Garrus to almost buckle over, throwing up his head in pleasure, mandibles flickering.

Garrus kicked the pump from the ground, unwilling to bend over, and began to inflate the Cloudbreaker. It was much larger than the other balloons, and Garrus began his rythym again and hugged the oversized balloon, squeezing to compensate for the small stroke of the pump. It expanded in his arms, pulling them apart. Up and down, up and down... Garrus continued his motion and resisted the urge to get himself off right then and there. He licked the balloon and stroked it, rubbing its stretchy skin almost protectively. He purred subvocally when the balloon began to lose its give.

The cloudbreaker stood at a diameter of 5 feet, and it could get bigger, but he couldn't inflate it anymore. He needed it to have some stretch left. He tied it off and inflated the smaller balloon, mainly keeping his focus on the massive ball in front of him, shooting it a lustful glare, flashing it a toothy smile.

Once the second balloon was inflated and tied, he positioned the cloudbreaker in the corner and carefully straddled it, then sat on the massive orb, causing it to swell out around him. He thought for a moment, then cranked himself forward into the corner, allowing his rump to poke out the side.

He grabbed the smaller balloon, and placed it between his shaft and his stomach, coating his length in latex. Garrus growled and moaned, placing a hand on one wall and pressing his toes into the floor. His other hand held the balloon over his stiff reach.

Garrus began to drag his groin backwards, pulling his shaft between the balloons.

'Nm..oooh...guh...haa..."

Garrus pushed his manhood back in, simulating a thrust, breathing fast and deep, his length growing tighter. He growled as he continued this motion, feeling weaker with every inch of latex that rubbed against his skin, filling with more and more energy as he played the balloons, hunching over the cloudbreaker, shaking in ecstacy.

"Grrrowr...mm...mmm...mhaaa! Yes! Spirits, yes... more of that... I need...more!"  
Garrus sped up his thrusting, pushing deeper, shaft tightening, until his body was pressing against the smaller balloon, back erect, head pushed upwards.  
"Nnnnnggggaaaaah!" Garrus belted out as his entire body tensed. "I'm gonna... aaah, Spirits, I'm gonna..."  
Garrus fell onto his back on the floor and shifted forward against the cloudbreaker, then tensed as his lower body jerked forwards, his length tightened and Garrus' vision flashed white as the sensations overtook him.  
"GrrrraAAAAAAHHHHGH!"  
Garrus jerked as he hit climax, spraying his seed over the corner of the bathroom stall, onto the walls and all over the balloons. He released his grip on the balloon and splayed over the floor.  
"That... was amazing."  
Garrus closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing as the afterglow rolled over him. He smiled as he thought about what he could do with these back home. He decided to take them home this time. The other cloudbreaker, he'd save for someone special.

He dug a hole in the tubular balloon inside him and pushed it out with minimal effort, anal passage stretched and sore, then carefully untied the other balloons. He packed everything up in his pockets and overcoat, and cleaned up the cum from the walls. He wiped himself down, flushed the tissues, and redressed before leaving the bathroom. He contacted his mom and told her where to find him. He went home smiling.

That was it. That one day on the Presidium introduced him to the idea of having a fetish. Garrus lay on Kaelynn's bed, wondering where she went off to.

The intercom rang. "Joker?"  
"Yeeah. Shepard had to jet, important business. Something about fish food? She should be back in a couple hours."  
Garrus scowled. "Thanks for the heads-up."  
"Hey, not a problem."  
Garrus stood up, and decided to take a shower. It'd be a while before Shepard got back. Might as well fill the time somehow....

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this was a really long one! Far longer than I expected. Thanks again for reading, once again, constructive feedback is appreciated. I have to admit, after referencing Solana, I'm up for writing some Vakariancest between them. It'd be completely separate, probably just a dream sequence or the like. Or Shepcest, Alice/Kaelynn? What do you guys think of that? Let me know in the comments! But be nice. Please. I don't like reporting people for giving their opinions when they're not trying to be mean so just watch your words, for instance 'nah I'm not into that' is much better than 'EW THAT'S TOTALLY GROSS YOU GUYS DISGUST ME EWEWEWWWW'. Well you get the point. See you next time!  
> -Wake


End file.
